brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is a LEGO theme based on the movie. It is a subtheme of Toy Story. Description The theme features only one set based of a main event in the movie being 7598 Pizza Planet Truck Rescue. Although 7594 Woody's Roundup! was a small bit in the movie it is the biggest set of this movie and second biggest in the Toy Story theme after 7597 Western Train Chase. Although 7593 Buzz's Star Command Spaceship is not in the movie the set is based on the toys scene in the movie, including Buzz Lightyear, Zurg and his spaceship. It also features the constructable figure 7591 Construct a Zurg. Background Woody prepares to go to summer camp with his owner, Andy for the weekend. Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm while playing with his toys before leaving, forcing Woody to be placed on a shelf and stay behind. There he discovers that Andy's mother is having a yard sale, where she takes an old toy and friend of Woody's Wheezy. Woody sneaks down to the yard sale to save Woody. Woody trips and is left outside and found by a toy collector, who ends up stealing Woody. Buzz Lightyear chases after the collector's car as he drives away, but quickly loses him. Back at Andy's room, Buzz and the other toys find out that the thief is Al McWhiggin, owner of Al's Toy Barn. Buzz forms a team of Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and Hamm to go out and save Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers that he is a valuable collectible based on Woody's Roundup, a popular children's TV show from the 1950s, which Woody is a toy off. Woody meets three other toys from the franchise: Jessie his cowgirl sidekick, Bullseye his steed, and Stinky Pete the villian, who is in good condition and still inside his unopened box. Al fixes Woody's arm and his Woody's Roundup collection is complete. Al plans to sell his Woody's Roundup merchandise to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. The three others are excited about the trip, but Woody, still wants to go home. Woody makes plans to escape and return home. Jessie tells Woody she too was once owned and by a girl named Emily. Emily forget Jessie and she was given away when she was found. Realizing he cannot stop Andy from one day doing the same to him, Woody decides to go to Japan. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach the Al's Toy Barn store across the street from Al's apartment. Buzz encounters a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure who (like the original Buzz from the first film Toy Story) believes himself to be a real space ranger. The two Buzzes fight, but the new Buzz overpowers Buzz and ties Buzz up. The other toys think the new Buzz is the old one and takes him with them. The old Buzz follows them and an action figure of Zurg, Buzz's arch-nemesis, follows him. The old Buzz catches up with the others as they find Woody and attempt to take him back home, but Woody refuses to go. Buzz reminds him that he is a toy, as Woody once told Buzz, and that toys are meant to be played with by children. Woody soon returns to his senses and convinces Jessie and Bullseye to come with him to become Andy's toys. Stinky Pete, seeing the museum trip as his only chance to become popular since he was never sold, separates Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye from the others. As Al packs up Woody with the rest of the merchandise and drives off to the airport to ship them, The new Buzz and the team carjack a Pizza Planet truck while the old Buzz remains to fight Emperor Zurg. In the baggage-handling area of the airport, Stinky Pete faces off against Buzz and Woody, but Buzzy and Woody stuff Pete in a little girl's backpack. Jessie ends up being boarded on the airplane for Japan, but Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye manage to save her. The toys return home just before Andy comes back from camp and await his return. Andy takes in Jessie and Bullseye as his new toys. Sets * 7591 Construct a Zurg - Minifigures: Little Green Man * 7594 Woody's Roundup! - Minifigures: Woody, Jessie, Bullseye (Toy Story), Stinky Pete * 7593 Buzz's Star Command Spaceship - Minifigures: Buzz Lightyear, Zurg Minifigures Category:Toy Story Category:Themes introduced in 2010 Category:Subthemes Category:Discontinued Themes Category:Pixar Category:Disney